


Narcissa's Birthday Gift

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Multi, Prostitution, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus gets the opportunity of his life when a rich couple ask for his services.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissa's Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: a bit of Lucius bashing ;)  
> I do think the Malfoy's are a bit OOC in this, but I blame it on the purpose of this scene.

Remus Apparated to the address he had been given and looked at a great manor. Remus' hope rose. Maybe he'd finally get money enough for wolfsbane? His customers lately had just been random people in Knockturn Alley only looking for a blow job or a quick fuck. It put food on the table, but nothing more. This, however, was different. A rich couple had asked for his services for an entire night. That wouldn't come cheap.  
  
He walked up to the front door and watched the white peacock that was walking around the front lawn before he rang the bell.  
  
The door opened and he looked right into the sour face of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
“You?” Remus gasped but Lucius Malfoy pulled him inside before he had time to react.  
  
“Didn't they tell you to come through the back door?” Lucius snarled.  
  
“Well, that can be arranged,” Remus chuckled.  
  
“Oh, shut up.” Lucius said. “You think I want the neighbours to see you?”  
  
“I don't know what you want. You're the one that ordered my services.” Remus smiled. He couldn't believe he was at Malfoy Manor on this kind of business.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy came walking down the stairs. She looked a lot happier than Remus had ever seen her.   
  
“Don't worry about him, Lupin,” she said. “He's just a bit cranky.”  
  
Narcissa walked up to Remus and circled around him taking a good look at him like he was some sort of animal sold at a fair. “I wanted something special for my birthday, you see.”  
  
“Oh, happy birthday,” Remus interrupted.  
  
“Thank you, Lupin.” Narcissa continued. “I wanted something Lucius couldn't give me on his own.”  
  
Lucius frowned.  
  
“And then we heard about your services in Knockturn Alley and I knew at once that it was just what what I wanted.” Narcissa smiled and turned her head at Lucius.  
  
“My dear husband here was of course sceptical of letting a werewolf in to our bedroom, but I assured him that he would have first choice to where he would put his bloody prick.”  
  
Remus tried to sound professional without laughing. “So what do you want me to do?”  
  
Narcissa glided up next to him. “Lucius here will have my arse, and I want you in my pussy.”  
  
“Sure,” he agreed. “Where? And right now?”  
  
“Of course, right now.” Lucius hissed. “We're not paying you to stand here and make small talk. If I'm going to give my money to a bloody werewolf, you would sure as hell work hard for them.”  
  
“Don't listen to him, Lupin.” Narcissa looked sternly at her husband. “You said I could have _anything_ and this is what I want. Deal with it!”  
  
She turned to Remus and smiled. “Come with me.”  
  
Narcissa started to walk up the stairs and Remus followed with a grumpy Lucius behind him.  
  
The woman lead the way into a huge bedroom with a gigantic bed in the middle of the room.  
  
“Don't try to steal anything,” Lucius snarled behind him.  
  
Narcissa sat down on the bed while Remus stopped on the middle of the floor with Lucius still behind him.  
  
“So how do you want to do this?” Remus asked. “It's best to get the details out of the way to avoid unpleasant surprises. Besides, we wouldn't have that kind of talk during the act either, would we?” Remus chuckled.  
  
“That's true, Lupin,” Narcissa started.  
  
“Please, it's Remus.” Remus interrupted.  
  
“No, it's Lupin,” Lucius Malfoy corrected. “We don't call our gardener by his first name, so we sure as hell isn't calling a rentboy by his.”  
  
“Lupin, then.” Remus raised his eyebrow when Lucius wasn't watching.  
  
“Well, Lupin. I would make Lucius sit on that chair over there and watch while you take care of me for a while. It will also be your task to prepare me so that everything is ready when I call Lucius. Do you have any restrictions or boundaries we should know about?” Narcissa asked.  
  
“I don't kiss on the mouth and I always use protection spells. Apart from that, I think we will be fine.” Remus simply answered.  
  
Narcissa giggled. “Very well, then, let's have a look at you.”  
  
Remus stretched out his arms and turned around. “Here I am,” he chuckled.  
  
“No, let's have a _real_ look at you.” Narcissa said.  
  
“That means strip you daft werewolf,” the man behind him hissed.  
  
“Lucius!” Narcissa said angrily to her husband.  
  
But Remus started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
“Hurry up, then. We haven't got all day.” Lucius hissed and sent a spell in Remus' direction, banishing his clothes.  
  
“Hey, where did they go?” Remus looked around the room, but couldn't see his clothes anywhere.  
  
“Don't worry, Lupin. You don't need them for a while.” Narcissa started to walk towards Remus. Her eyes fixated on his cock. “Oh my!”  
  
Lucius was obviously curious too, because he walked up to Narcissa to have a look. Remus saw his smug face turn into a frown, and Remus couldn't help but smile on the inside. Well, at least he knew he was richer than Lucius Malfoy in one area.  
  
Narcissa kept circling around him again and when Lucius wasn't watching she leant in and whispered. “I'm glad Lucius chose what he did, because I think you would seriously hurt me with that thing.”   
  
The woman giggled and went over to the bed again.  
  
“Lucius, go sit on that chair until I call you. Lupin, get over here and do me.” Narcissa commanded as she crawled into the bed and looked at Remus seductively.   
  
Remus cast a protection spell on all three of them, and an extra contraceptive spell on Narcissa before he joined her on the bed. He put her hand on her breast and Narcissa moaned at the first touch. Simultaneously he heard Lucius growl from the chair.  
  
“Do you think this is a good idea?” Remus whispered to Narcissa. “He doesn't seem to be okay with this.”  
  
“Oh, he would just have to deal with it,” she whispered back. “Besides, he fucks me so much better when he's angry.”  
  
Remus chuckled and ripped Narcissa's blouse open. Lucius growled loudly from the corner.  
  
“Honey, I swear. If you don't shut up I'm going to have the house elves come drag you out of the room and lock you up somewhere.” Narcissa yelled at her husband.  
  
Remus was getting uncomfortable, but this was his job and he'd just have to continue as best as he could. Simultaneously, another part of him was gloating like crazy to know that he was pleasing Lucius Malfoy's wife right in front of him, and against the man's will.  
  
He kneaded Narcissa's breasts and watched the woman close her eyes and lick her lips. Remus started to kiss her neckbone and continued down her chest and abdomen. Narcissa bucked and gasped, this woman was really sensitive and receptive, Remus thought to himself. It must drive Malfoy crazy knowing that his wife got so easily turned on by a bloody werewolf.  
  
Remus pulled down Narcissa's damp panties and moved up to undo her bra. On the way he graced his finger over her wet folds and Narcissa gasped and bucked when he hit her special spot. He glanced over at Lucius, who looked absolutely furious. Remus found the whole situation quite amusing.   
  
Narcissa started to push his head downwards. There wasn't any doubt what she wanted him to do and Remus felt her squirm and moan as his lips made contact with her even more sensitive area.   
  
His entire focus was now on driving Narcissa mad, and as he massaged her clit with his tongue the woman become louder and louder. For several minutes he swirled, licked, sucked and teased Malfoy's wife. He wanted to torture Malfoy. Remus had never had so much power in his whole life and he was enjoying it immensely.   
  
After a while that must have been driving Malfoy to the edge of madness and anger he decided to push Narcissa over the edge. He concentrated on her clit while his fingers fucked her.  
  
Narcissa moaned and squirmed on the bed before she suddenly screamed out loud. “Aaaaah, Remus!”  
  
Remus could only picture the face on Lucius Malfoy as his wife screamed his name. His first name to be precise.  
  
The whole situation had made Remus hard as well. The thought of being in such control was such a turn on, and Narcissa wasn't exactly an ugly woman either. At least not sprawled on the bed like this. All her snobbery and pretentiousness was forgotten and she was naked and vulnerable on the bed. Just for him. Remus rose up from between Narcissa's legs and stood up next to the bed.  
  
Narcissa panted while she came down from her high. She opened her eyes and stared straight into Remus' huge and hard cock.  
  
Remus had her just where he wanted her, and Narcissa didn't have to be asked before she dove in and put Remus dick in her eager mouth.   
  
This would surely drive Malfoy out of his mind, Remus thought. The thought about pleasing the customer so that they would give better tips was completely forgotten. This was about power, and right now, Remus had it all!Besides, he was at least pleasing one customer here. Narcissa sucked and licked his cock with an enthusiasm Remus hadn't seen in a long time. And she wasn't exactly bad at it either.   
  
Remus shot a glance in Lucius' direction to have a look at his face. The man must be furious, he thought. But to Remus' great surprise, Lucius had now removed his own pants and his hand was pumping his cock frantically.   
  
“Well, well, Mr Malfoy,” Remus thought. “So this turns you on? Watching your wife suck someone's dick, or perhaps it is the look of another man's cock that turns you on?”  
  
Narcissa let go of his cock and smiled up at Remus. “Now, Lupin. I believe you're going to fuck me.”  
  
Remus nodded and pushed Narcissa onto the bed. He drew her legs up and plunged into her. He knew she was ready, and his dick had no problems entering her.  
  
He thrust into Narcissa repeatedly while she moaned and squeaked. “Damn, you're good,” she whispered, and Remus' ego rose even higher. She glanced over at her husband and the smile vanished.  
  
“Lucius! Stop that! I don't want you to come yet. You know you won't be able to get it up for hours if you do!” she yelled, and Remus had to bite his lip hard to prevent himself from laughing.  
  
“I think you'd have to prepare me, Lupin. It doesn't look like we have much time.” Narcissa told Remus and got up on all four.   
  
Remus grabbed a tube of lube and smeared it on his fingers. Carefully he added some to Narcissa's tight entrance and gently slid the first finger inside. He had to stop several times to make Narcissa adjust before the finger was fully inside her. He let the finger move slowly in and out of her before he repeated the actions with finger number two. He scissored and stretched her and noticed that Lucius was getting interested. The man had now rose from his chair and was now standing right beside Remus, watching and studying while stroking his cock slowly.   
  
“Well, well, Malfoy.” Remus thought. “So you like the look of something going in and out of someone's arse, do you? No wonder you chose that hole when you got the opportunity.”  
  
He wondered if he should add a third finger, but took a look at Lucius and saw that two was probably enough.  
  
“I think we're ready for you now,” Remus said to Lucius who frowned as the werewolf spoke to him.   
  
“Do you have any preferences to positions?” he asked them both. But they both shook their heads.   
  
“Well then Lucius,”  
  
“It's Mr Malfoy,” Lucius corrected.  
  
“I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy.” Remus falsely apologized. “Well I suggest that I get on my back and Nar...Mrs Malfoy, you top me. That leaves Mr Malfoy to penetrate you from behind. Generous amounts of lube is a smart move.”  
  
“I know that,” Lucius snarled.  
  
Remus lay down on his back and Narcissa jumped on top of him, sliding down on this cock. Lucius positioned himself behind his wife and took a great deal of lube in his hand smearing it over his cock.   
  
“Ouch!” Narcissa screamed at Lucius' first attempt to enter her.  
  
“Be careful, Malfoy.” Remus said.  
  
“Don't tell me what to do, wolf.” Lucius hissed angrily.  
  
“Calm down, Lucius. He's only trying to help.” Narcissa said gently.  
  
“I don't need a bloody werewolf to help me fuck my own wife.” Lucius snarled.  
  
Remus didn't answer.   
  
Lucius tried again, and this time things seemed to go better. Narcissa was screwing up her face a couple of times, but Lucius seemed determined to get it right this time, most likely because he didn't want to be told off by a werewolf again.   
  
After a short while Lucius had entered Narcissa fully and the blonde woman moaned. “Move,” she commanded the two of them.  
  
Remus let Lucius begin and control the pace. Thankfully the man seemed to understand the seriousness of being careful and didn't overdo it.  
  
It didn't take long before the pace picked up, but Narcissa seemed to enjoy it, so Remus started to move a bit more.   
  
Narcissa was moaning loudly, her eyes closed and it seemed like this was just what she had been hoping for. Lucius grunted with each thrust and stared at the wall mostly. However, every once in a while he looked down at Remus with contempt.   
  
The thrusts became faster and harder, and Remus noticed that Lucius was now looking more at him than at the wall. His looks were still full of disgust, but still Remus wasn't sure how to interpret them. The man kept staring at him and he wasn't sure if it was because staring at a man while fucking turned Lucius on, or if it was because he wanted to prove something.  
  
Suddenly Lucius groaned loudly and shut his eyes. He thrust a couple of times before Remus felt warm sperm dripping onto his balls.   
  
Lucius pulled out and exhausted he rolled down on his back next to Remus.  
  
“Are you close too?” Narcissa whispered to him, Remus shrugged. “Can you do me from behind?”   
  
“Sure.” Remus said and Narcissa jumped off him and let Remus move before she got up on all four again.   
  
Remus positioned himself behind her and let his cock slide in.   
  
“Lucius, you lazy bitch.” Narcissa slapped him. “Lick me.”  
  
Lucius whined while he moved his body so that he could reach Narcissa's pussy with his mouth.   
  
Remus grabbed her hips and thrust into her.  
  
“Harder,” she demanded, and Remus was only happy to oblige.  
  
Remus pounded into her, while Lucius lapped at her dripping cunt. He could swear that he sometimes felt Lucius' tongue touch his cock a little more than what seemed to be accidentally, but Remus didn't care. That only confirmed his suspicions even more.   
  
Pretty soon, Narcissa came screaming both their names, and Remus could only again picture the look on Malfoy's face as she did.   
  
“Pull out of me,” Narcissa commanded after she had rode out her orgasm and Lucius had slumped down on this back again. “I want to suck you. I want you to come in my mouth.”  
  
Remus pulled out and Narcissa turned around. She couldn't wait to wrap her mouth around his prick, and Remus wasn't complaining.   
  
She worked her hands, her lips and her tongue and Remus knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.  
  
He felt the orgasm build up and his balls tighten before the white fluid shot fast out of him hitting Narcissa on the face before she managed to catch the rest with her mouth. She put the cock back in her mouth and sucked every drop out of him.   
  
She had barely swallowed when Lucius attacked her lips and kissed her passionately. He licked the drops that had missed her mouth off of her face and Remus chuckled. He had been right about Malfoy.  
  
After they'd finished kissing, Lucius put on his smug face again and looked at Remus. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a roll of money.  
  
“Here,” he said and threw the money at Remus. “The amount that was demanded. Now get the hell out of my house.”  
  
Remus caught the money and Lucius walked out of the bedroom grabbing a bathrobe on his way out.  
  
Narcissa took her morning robe next to the bed and wrapped it around her. She walked over to the same dresser and took out a few more bills.   
  
She walked up to Remus and handed them to him. “Just a little tip, for taking such good care of me.”  
  
“No problem,” Remus answered. “It's my job. You know where to find me if you need me at a later point, and just let me know if Lucius wants a ride too.” Remus chuckled.  
  
Narcissa looked puzzled. “Well, you know your way out,” she said as she left the room, leaving Remus alone.  
  
Remus stood in the middle of the room with more money in his hands than he had seen in years and with a smug look on his face.   
  
Suddenly it struck him. “Where are my clothes?”


End file.
